New Life: A Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: After the sealing both Kushina Uzumaki and a infant Naruko are sent by the Kyuubi to the Power Rangers Universe. Where they are found by Dr. Tommy Oliver. Now trap in a world that isn't hers Kushina ends up joining the fight against Mesogog and starts to fall in love with a certain veteran ranger.


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Naruto. Power Rangers is own by Saban and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make money off this challenge. AN:This preview chapter takes place after the episode Back in Black.

In a clearing located outside Konoh 25 year old Kushina Uzumaki was trying her hardest to cling to life and conserve what little chakra their was left in her weak and tired body after helping her late husband the Fourth Hokage Minato seal up the Kyuubi into their newborn daughter Naruko after it had almost tried to destroy the entire village in a fit of rage leaving both mother and daughter very weak and tired. Now the only thought on Kushina's mind was to get Naruko back into the safety of the village walls before the person that was behind the whole attack showed up to finish what he had started.

With that thought got up on her feet and started the long walk back to the village. But unfortunately Kushina didn't make it not even 30 feet before she fell to her knees and while clutching Naruko close to her chest and struggling to get back on her feet. As Kushina started to try and stand up she suddenly look down at Naruko in shock as a trail of blood red chakra flow out of from her body and started to take on the form of the Kyuubi right in front of Kushina very eyes.

"Kyuubi? What do you think you are doing appearing to me in that form? It's bad enough you took Minato away from me and Naruko after he sealed you back up. But now you have the to nerve to appear right in front of me and my daughter to mock me right now you demon scum." yelled Kushina at Kyuubi with her voice was dripping with venom and hatred for the nine tailed fox

"Me mock you mortal. I think not as you should know better then anyone that I wouldn't mock you or your family my dear Kushina. I only appeared in this form to offer you my help with both you and your child ." barked Kyuubi in a equally angry tone

"You offering to help me and Naruko. What sort of help are you offering Kyuubi and what is in it for you if I accept it? As you wouldn't offer any sort of help no matter what happens to your container." ask Kushina curiously

"Because out of all the humans I met in my lifetime you and your child are the only ones I have any respect for. As for what kinda of help I am offering to the two of you. It is nothing less then to send the two of you to another earth where you both will be safe and sound from the grasp of that evil fool Madara Uchiha . As for what I get out of this deal. It is nothing less then to see you and your kit live a some sort of a normal life as you know you will not make back to the village alive and even if you did the villager's would never accept your daughter as their so called hero like Minato would want them to. I know it and you know it to Kushina." replied Kyuubi in a solemn voice

"Yes I know and I don't want to leave Naruko without one of her parents around to take care of her. I accept your deal . But make me this promise that you send the two of us somewhere that Shinobi don't exist as I have grown of tired of living the life of one my entire life and that is the life I don't wish for my precious Naruko." said Kushina in a sad voice as she look down at Naruko with loving eyes.

"That's I can promise you my dear Kushina. Now I think I better use what chakra I have access to as this jutsu take a lot out of me and I don't want that evil fool Madara finding out what's going on before it's to late to stop. I wish you and your precious Kit the best of luck on your new life as your going to need it where you are both going. Now so long and farewell until the next time we meet." said Kyuubi

With that Kyuubi disappeared back into the seal on Naruko's chest. As soon as Kyuubi was gone Kushina felt the surrounding wind start to pick up in speed as she turn her head up to look at the sky as a strange purple vortex appeared from out of nowhere. Kushina quickly cling Naruko close to her chest for dear life as the two of them were suddenly suck into it as it suddenly close right back up no trace of the two people that were there just a moment ago.

Alternate Earth Location: Reefside Year: 2004

Traveling the back roads of the city of Reefside inside of a black jeep was 26 year old Dr. Tommy Oliver who was heading home after a long day of teaching at Reefside High. To the majority of people Tommy Oliver was just your average high school science teacher. But to his close friends and the evil villains who threaten earth he was the Black Dino Thunder and leader to the team know to the world as the Power Rangers. While most of the students and some of the teachers were heading home to enjoy the weekend after a long week of school. Tommy was heading towards home and the Dino Lair to help his best friend Hayley use the computer to try and locate anymore Dino Gems before Mesogog and his evil goons could get their hands on them and take over the earth.

With that Tommy continue driving towards home. When suddenly Tommy look straight ahead of him and saw what appeared to be one of Mesogog's invisiportals only instead of it being the normal green color it was a deep dark purple instead. Tommy step on the brake real hard as something about the size of a human came out of the portal and came to lay the front of his jeep just as the portal quickly close back leaving no trace of itself behind. Tommy quickly took off his seatbelt and step out of the jeep and started walking towards the front of it with all of his sense's on full alert just in case this was one Mesogog's tricks to try and grab a hold of his Dino Gem to bring back to their evil master.

When Tommy got to the front of the jeep he was shock to see that instead of another of Mesogog's monster laying at the foot of his jeep there was instead was a young woman that appeared to be 25 to 26 years of age and was dress in a long orange and black dress with long crimson red hair that came down a little past her waist and white skin as pure as snow with blue open toe sandal's

on her feet. Tommy saw that the woman had many tears in her dress with cuts all over her body that were caked with dried blood. All in all the woman look like she had being through hell and back.

Tommy decided to let his guard down and check to see if the woman had any other injuries then the ones he saw on her body. With that Tommy drop to his knee's as he lean closer to the woman. When suddenly the womans eyes shot wide open revealing eyes that were a deep purple color as she grab a hold of Tommy's shirt with her right hand as she look up at him with pleading eyes as she spoke in a language that seem to Tommy to be Japanese and said in a weak voice. "Please help us.". As soon as those words came out of her mouth she quickly close her eyes and she fall into the blackness that consume her which Tommy guess was from extreme exhaustion as her right hand went limp leaving Tommy confuse.

When the woman had let go of Tommy he suddenly heard what sounded like a baby crying that seem to be coming from a small bundle in the woman's left arm that was wrap up a yellow blanket of some kind. Tommy quickly reach for the blanket and was greeted with the sight of a face of a now gigging baby girl that had the same pure snow skin as the woman with deep blue eyes that were the color of the ocean with sun kiss blonde hair on the top of her hair. But the thing that caught Tommy's attention the most the whisker like marks on the sides of the girl's face to Tommy they look like they belong to a cat or a fox. As the little girl reach for his shirt with one of hands. Tommy notice what look like a hospital bracelet around the right wrist written in Japanese and base on what Tommy knew of the language it translated to Naruko .

"So your names Naruko then little one then that must mean this woman is your mother then . You definitely older then a few hours. I should take you both to the nearest hospital. But something tells me the two of you are not from around these parts and don't belong with Mesosgog's either. I will bring the two of you with me back to the Dino Lair so we can your mother all fix up even it means I have to break every ranger protocol in the book. But I can deal with Hayley later but right now you definitely need help and lucky for you showed in the right place to get it." said Tommy looking at Naruko's face

With Tommy pick Naruko in his right arm as he then use his left arm to sling the woman over his shoulder. As Tommy walk towards the passenger side of the jeep and put the woman into the seat he notice that her body was almost little as a feather which had him a little concern. But Tommy quickly push any worries away as the only thought right now was to get to the lair as fast as possible to save the woman's life. With that Tommy quickly hop back into the drivers side and drove away while holding Naruko tightly in his right arm. Something told Tommy that this was just the beginning of something must bigger then himself and the fight against Mesogog.

That's it for the preview chapter of this story challenge. The reason I decided to write this challenge was because I had it running through my head a lot over the past of couple of days and wanted to write a challenge down that was a bit different then other Naruto Power Rangers crossovers where Kushina after the sealing with a female Naruto and both ended landing right into the arms and life of Tommy Oliver. For who ever writes this challenge they will have complete freedom on how they write it. All I want is for the main pairing to be Tommy/Kushina and keep the concept of the female Naruto. Thanks and I and look forward to all the stories that come out of this story challenge. Until the next time fellow author's.


End file.
